Nobody But Us
by everfaith
Summary: When Gabriella knocks her abusive step-father completely out cold, she decides to take a chance . She takes her two younger siblings and drives . Drives away from the monstrosity that is their "dad". Now they've got no where to go , no help from anyone . She calls up a favor , but the question is : Will it fall through ? & most importantly, What will happen to these runaway kids ?
1. Chapter 1

My brother won't stop crying .  
My sister is hysterical .

I'm desperately trying to keep my cool for them . I don't want them any more nervous than they already are .

"I can't believe you did it , Gabriella ! You actually did it ! Oh , God , where are we going to go ? It's not like we can knock on Aunt Sharon's door . Do you even know what you're doing ? But oh , man , am I pumped !" Grace , my 13 year old sister , exclaimed . I studied her for a second ; I wished she looked more like me . Her strawberry blonde hair fell loosely around her round freckled covered face . Mom always said that she was a carbon copy of Ben , her first husband , _my_ dad . Grace was practically jumping in the front seat of my Ford BA .

I check the rear view mirror to switch lanes and quickly glance at Lester , our 5 year old stepbrother . Now _that_ kid looks like me . Dark brown eyes , dark hair . We take over my mother's side . The poor kid was bawling , probably out of confusion . Hell , I'd be too . "Grace ," I say , "Shut Lester up . You're better with him anyways ."

Grace pulls her seatbelt over her head and grabs Les out of his car seat and into her lap . She cradles him and the crying subsides . "Shh , Lester , shhhh ," I hear her whisper , "It's gonna be okay now . We're never going back . It's okay , Lester . We're gonna be better now …"

I pull up into the empty parking lot of the old convenience store Blue Moon , which is half an hour away from our house . I tell my siblings to wait there , I'd only be gone for a minute or two . I grab a 20 dollar bill out of my wallet and slam the car door shut .  
The lone clerk greets me with a grunt , and I make no eye contact . The old air conditioning unit hums , filling the noiseless void of the store . Crouching down I grab a couple candy bars and a pack of beef jerky from the rack out in front . The cashier rings me up and huffs , "Going anywhere , girl ? Trip with friends ?" "Not really , sir . Thanks ." I quickly bid him goodbye , my head down . No need for the cameras to see anything they don't need to .

Luckily when I get back , Lester was asleep . Grace had buckled him back up into his car seat and pulled a blanket over his small body . I throw her the food and begin to drive again . There's an eerie silence among me and my sister . She knows what I've done , and hopefully she understands the gravity of it . I can't shield her forever . And that scares me .

My mind keeps reliving the scene over and over again , like a bad ride that you can't get off of .  
Although I try to shake it off and focus on driving , the memory keeps returning . The fear of it not going away consumes me up and I soon begin to fall into an endless pit , grasping , pulling at the remains of reality .


	2. Chapter 2

**AU : This chapter is rated for 14+ or for the mature at least . WARNING : HIGH PROFANITY LEVEL in this section ! enjoy ~**

* * *

"For God's sake , Gabriella ! What the hell ? You ungrateful son of a bitch ! I want you to get out of my house . _Now . _I am _so _close to fucking beating the shit out of your lazy ass . Get the fuck out !"

I rolled my eyes. "That'd be like the , what ? Third time you've kicked me out ? Mom always brought me back , she loved me more than you . Go ahead , hit me . See what happens , old man ." I sneered .

I was used to being hit , so I know not to show it . You cry , you get hit again . Grace learned this when she was twelve , but she never fails to cry and flinch . So I stood there in front of him , arms crossed . It's not like I didn't know how to take a punch , or throw one back . When all you get is hit , you learn how to fight .

He swings his fist at my face , screaming endless amounts of profanity . I ducked , expecting his punch , and his fist smashed through the kitchen window . His knuckles had begun to whiten and bleed from the broken shards . It'd probably need stitches .

"I'll shove this glass down your throat , kid . _Try me , you fucking smart ass ."  
_"I'd love to see it , but no thanks ." The blood trickling down his hand distracted him for a second . I took the opportunity , balled my right hand into a fist , and slugged him right in the jaw . He instantly reached for my unfortunately long hair , grabbed it and yanked incredibly hard . I cried out in pain , and saw him fall to the tile floor , a chunk of my hair in his hand . My scalp burned as my eyes scanned the kitchen for anything to defend myself with . It's never a Knock Out after the first jabs .

My hand found its way to the sink and pulled out a dirty frying pan . _Good enough ._ He pulled himself up , skin bruising . "Ha ! What the fuck are you going to do with that ? Make me something to eat ? Too bad that was your slut of a mom's job ."

_**Big mistake**_** .**

The echoing _pang_ filled the kitchen .

Down he fell , most likely unconscious .

The frying pan clattered as I dropped it from my shaking hands .

_I've got to get out of here . This is not good . Not good ._


End file.
